


Chasing After Midnight With You

by TayVengeance



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bar Fight, Bar Hopping, Birthday, Dan's Birthday, Fluff, M/M, The Golden Mile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVengeance/pseuds/TayVengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This entire fic is based off the song "Don't You Go" by All Time Low. I was listening to it one day and decided it had to be made into a Dan and Phil AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing After Midnight With You

Whenever Dan suggested that they go out with Louise or PJ, it usually ended with he and Phil drunk off their asses somewhere quite a ways from home. Since it was Dan’s birthday today, Phil figured he’d let it slide and let him have his night. Since, you only turn 24 once, right? 

“So Dan, what’s the plan for tonight? What crazy birthday madness are we about to embark on?”

Dan grinned, “We are so going for a cheeky Nandos!” Phil gave him a look that read “are you fucking kidding me,” and Dan chuckled, “Joking, Phillip. I just want to have a good time! Let’s grab our friends, go to a nice bar, and just smash it!”

Phil gave a small sigh and put on his best smile for Dan, “Lead the way, birthday boy.” They grabbed their matching bomber jackets before heading out, and walked down the stairs and out of the apartments. Dan had sent a text out to Louise, PJ, Tyler and Connor (who just so happened to be in London doing YouTube-y stuff at the moment) and told them to meet at the nice bar down the street from Louise’s place. It wasn’t too bad of a walk for Dan and Phil, but by the time they got there, they were tired and thankful to sit down.

“Why do we walk everywhere, Phil?” Dan asked, his breathing slightly elevated.

“Because we don’t have a car, and no we are not purchasing one.”

“It was a rhetorical question, Phil. I know why we walk, I was just asking _why_ we walk.”

Phil rolled his eyes and gave Dan a nudge. Louise appeared at the table then, and rustled Dan’s hair, “Hope I am not interrupting anything. Don’t want to ruin any bants with the lads.”

Dan groaned, “Are you _still_ making fun of me and Connor’s video?”

Louise laughed, “Dan, you and Connor will never hear the end of that video. Just prepare yourself for the slew of jokes I will make all night.”

“I’ll just have to get hammered so I don’t remember any of it,” Dan teased.

Phil rolled his eyes, “Just remember that we have to walk home, and I’m not carrying you.”

Dan snorted, “So you say now. Drink up, Phil. It’s my birthday, and it’s time to celebrate!”

“Don’t start celebrating until I sit down! That’s rude, Dan,” Tyler interjected. 

“I thought we were lads!” Connor added, taking the spot next to Tyler. 

“The best of lads, Connor!” Dan smiled, “And Tyler, we may have started celebrating, but it’s not a party until you arrive.”

Tyler snorted, “Oh, stop it.”

“Yeah, Dan. Stop being so rude to the Americans,” PJ chimed in from behind. He gave Dan’s shoulders a squeeze, and sat next to Phil. 

“Well, now that I have you all here, who is ready to party! Because I so am.” Dan smiled and held up his glass. Everyone else held their glasses up and met in the middle of the table.

“To Dan on his birthday!” Louise started.

“May your glass never empty,” Tyler added.

“May you have a grand night,” said PJ.

“Let’s smash it,” Connor concluded. With that, the fun began. 

• • •

It was around Dan’s fifth drink when he decided the gang should go bar hopping for the rest of the night. Since everyone had at least a couple drinks in their system, they were totally down for it. 

Dan led the way for the group, taking them from bar to bar. Phil blamed the fact that they had recently watched The World’s End for Dan’s spontaneous desire to bar hop – since throughout the whole film, all he did was badger Phil about doing the Golden Mile. Phil guessed that Dan decided a small pub-crawl would be enough to satiate his desire to become Simon Pegg for a night. They had arrived at their fourth pub when he took notice of just how drunk Dan was. 

Dan moved closer to Phil in the booth. They had been in this pub for about half an hour already, and he was probably on his third pint here. Needless to say, Phil knew he was hammered, and that he’d be nursing a very hung-over Dan in the morning, but the sudden proximity change between them left him feeling a little less bitter about what the morning would hold. He casually put his arm around the back of the booth where Dan was, and looked at the birthday boy as he recanted wild tales at the BBC with Phil. 

“And then Phil, who _knows_ exactly how uncomfortable I get when people touch my neck, decides he is going to _stroke it until I falter,_ ” Dan slurred. “But not even Phil stroking my neck could stop me from winning that challenge.”

“No, but I’m pretty sure the hard-on you got from it might have hindered your chances a bit,” Phil added.

Dan looked Phil directly in the eye, “You wanna fight, mate?”

Phil chuckled, “Dan you’re in no fit position to fight. You’d stand up and fall over before you even began fighting.”

Dan shook his head and placed his finger on Phil’s lips, “Not that kind of fight.”  
And before Phil knew it, Dan pulled his face up to his own and – very sloppily – began to kiss him. At first, Phil didn’t know how to react other than surprised, but as Dan’s mouth moved against his own, he found himself almost melting into the kiss. 

It was a kiss Phil had imagined a few times – he always knew it would be a drunken Dan to kick-start a romantic relationship between them – but he had never been able to imagine the emotions quite correctly. Now he was able to discern every emotion behind the kiss, behind each gasping breath, and each touch—

“Um, excuse me,” a prude-looking woman walked up and interrupted, “you guys are making myself and other customers uncomfortable, would you mind not making out at the booth? It’s disgusting.”

“What’s so disgusting about it? That couple over there has been at it for the past hour, and I don’t see you going over there to stop them,” Louise inquired while gesturing over to a man and woman sharing an adjacent booth. 

“Why would I stop them? There’s nothing wrong with their love. They’re not homosexuals,” she snorted.

The atmosphere around the booth was getting heavy, and Dan looked like he was ready to jump over the table and fight this woman. “They’re also probably not bigoted assholes like yourself,” he sneered.

She looked taken aback, “ _Excuse you?_ That is no way to talk to a lady.”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about Louise. She’s brilliant. Hey guys, see any other ladies around here this wretch could be talking about?” 

“ _Excuse you?!_ ” she shouted. 

“You heard me, you trollop. Now sod off,” Dan spat.

“What did you call my girlfriend, faggot?” a guy with about double the muscle mass of Dan, Connor, Tyler, Phil and PJ combined said as he sauntered up to their booth. Dan saw that he was much bigger than him, but he was too drunk and angry to care. He ended up jumping on the table and pouncing on the guy. The fight didn’t last long, because one swing to the eye from “Dwayne Johnson” sent Dan to the floor and Phil to the bar to grab a bag of ice.

Dan hooked an arm around Phil’s neck as he helped him back to the booth. He let his head rest on Phil’s shoulder as they walked back and breathed in the sweet smell of his best friend. “How did I get so lucky,” he whispered in Phil’s ear.  
Phil rolled his eyes and sat down with Dan at the booth. He grabbed the bag of ice and held it on Dan’s eye.

“Are you okay, love?” Louise asked.

Dan nodded as best he could, “I’ll be fine. I have Phil to help me. You guys should probably get home now. I know Phil is going to cut me off on alcohol, and pub crawls lose their fun when you can’t drink anymore. But thank you all for coming and spending my birthday with me! I had a grand time.”

“Daniel, there is no need to thank us. In fact, we should thank you for being born and giving us a reason to celebrate,” PJ said as he stood up from the booth.

“Totally,” Tyler agreed as he pulled Dan into a wobbly hug. “Lemme know how you feel in the morning. I’d love to spend non-drunken time with you while I’m out here!”

Dan smiled, “Most definitely.”

“Text me when you two get home, you hear me?” Louise ordered Phil.

“I hear you, _mum_ ,” he teased back.

With a final goodbye from Connor, the gang went their separate ways. Phil was still supporting Dan as they stumbled back to their flat, and Dan was still supporting an ice pack to his head. About a block away from the pub, Dan started laughing. 

“What are you on about?” Phil asked. 

“I got into a bar fight because I kissed you,” Dan smiled.

Phil gave a small chuckle, “That did happen, didn’t it?”

Dan smiled and pulled Phil closer to him, their lips barely brushing, “And now I challenge you to a race. Ready? Go!” Dan let go of Phil at the drop of ‘go,’ and bolted off into the street. 

“Wait, Dan!” Phil yelled as he chased after Dan. 

“You’ll have to do better than that to catch up to me!” Dan called over his shoulder.

With three blocks left until they reached their flat, Phil could feel his adrenaline pumping faster through his veins. This extra burst of energy allowed him to gain distance between Dan and him. “Come on, Danny boy. Think you can still beat me?” he said as he passed Dan.

“Wait, Phil!”

“There is no waiting! There is only winning!” Phil said as the flat came into view.

Dan couldn’t lose to Phil on his birthday, so with everything he had, he bolted right up behind Phil. “I will not lose to you!”

“Oh real-” Phil replied as he tripped over a crack in the pavement. The movement was so sudden, that Dan didn’t have enough time to stop running before he tripped over the felled Phil and crashed into him. Both boys remained on the ground in a fit of laughter, until Dan’s stomach caught up with his activities and was therein emptied out on the side of the road. “Let’s get you inside. C’mere,” Phil suggested as he hoisted Dan onto his feet. Dan grabbed onto Phil with a death grip as he walked himself and Dan up the stairs and into their flat. He set Dan down on the futon in the lounge, and went into Dan’s room to find him a pair of pajama pants to sleep in. Once the pants were procured, he motioned for Dan to take them into the bathroom and change. Dan sluggishly obliged. “Hey, don’t forget to wash your face and brush your teeth,” Phil reminded Dan. 

With a smile, Dan took the pants out of Phil’s hand, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and closed the bathroom door behind him. 

Ten minutes later, he emerged with a smile on his face. “I am dressed, I am cleaned up, and I am ready to sleep this drunken headache away and replace it with a hangover headache in the morning! But… uh, Phil?”

“What’s wrong Dan?”

“I don’t want to sleep alone tonight…”

Phil walked over to Dan and pulled him into a tight hug, “You only had to ask.”

Dan smiled and pulled Phil backwards into his room. They both snuggled down into Dan’s bed and Phil pulled Dan back into his arms. Dan pulled Phil’s face down to his and met his lips for a good night kiss. Phil smiled, “Sleep well, my friend.” 

It didn’t take long until both boys were asleep. Dan snuggled close to Phil the whole night, while Phil kept a strong hold on him. It was exactly what Dan needed in order to be well rested in the morning, and Phil wasn’t upset by this change in comfort either. 

Once Phil woke up, he realised he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep like that in a long time. He didn’t want to blame sleeping with Dan for this sudden change in his R.E.M schedule, so he just wrote it off as having had a great time during Dan’s birthday the previous night. He knew it would be a few hours before Dan even thought about waking up, so he decided to get up and try to eat some of Dan’s cereal without him noticing. Unfortunately for Phil, his sudden movements stirred Dan awake. 

Dan, in the middle of a hearty yawn, said, “What are you up to at this ungodly hour?”

With a small chuckle, Phil leaned over and kissed Dan on the cheek, “Firstly, I don’t think 11am constitutes as an “ungodly” hour, and secondly, I was getting up for tea and cereal.”

“Well, it’s an ungodly hour for me. Also, I sure hope you didn’t plan on eating my cereal, Phillip.”

“But I thought sleeping with you would gain me access to your cereal,” Phil replied with a huge grin on his face. 

Dan smiled back, “Okay, You can have a bowl today,” he winked. “But in all honesty that was the best sleep I have had in a very long time, and I would appreciate sleeping with you again in the future.”

“Whenever you need me Dan, I’m here.”

Dan smiled and kissed Phil’s glabella, “Alright, let’s go eat some Shreddies and watch some anime. I’ll also need coffee for this hangover.”

“Anything for you, Dan. Anything for you.”


End file.
